


Three's A Crowd

by Cinnamon_Apple (madame_mayor_regina_swan)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madame_mayor_regina_swan/pseuds/Cinnamon_Apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Robin surprises Regina with a threesome for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archived](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archived/gifts).



> Y'all can all blame DirtyCurtains for this and by blame I mean thank.

He placed the blindfold around her eyes,  _"You’re going to love it, I promise."_  he whispered in her ear.

Robin led Regina to their bedroom and unzipped her dress; Regina felt another pair of hands remove it from her body.

She tensed up,  _"Relax.”_ Robin whispered in her ear.

She took a deep breath, feeling a pair of hands resting on her hips; she leaned back into the warm body behind her. She reached back, fingers running through hair, she was sure Robin was behind but, who was in front of her?

She tried to feel to see but Robin’s hands grabbed her wrist keeping them trapped,  _"You’ll find out soon, just enjoy yourself tonight."_  he told her placing a kiss on the sensitive skin between her ear and neck.

Graham didn't know where to start. There were so many places he wanted to explore. He looked at Robin silently asking was he sure he wanted to go through with this, share this intimate moment between the three of them, Robin simply nodded.

Graham placed a gentle kiss on Regina’s lips, his lips traveled down to her neck, he nipped harshly at her skin, she hissed but it was instantly turned into a moan as his tongue soothed the mark.

Robin was turned on hearing his girlfriend moan and watching his close friend cause his girlfriend so much pleasure. Robin’s hand that was resting on Regina’s waist made its way up to her bra, pushing the lacy material out of the way; his fingers toyed with her nipple, rolling it between his thumb and pointer finger, he groaned feeling it stiffen. Graham reached between Robin and Regina to unclasp her bra, he quickly removed it. His mouth latched onto her other breast, his tongue swirling around her nipple. Regina moaned, she was feeling so much pleasure and being blindfolded only heightened it.

The intense pleasure was briefly halted when Robin led her over to their bed,  _"Lay back."_  he told her.

Regina fell against the pillows; she felt the bed dip as the men got on it. Robin whispered to Graham that he could be vocal whenever he wanted before they got in the bed. Robin crushed his lips against Regina’s. They both moaned. Graham began to tease Regina through her panties, she bucked her hips wanting, needing him to touch her.

_"Please…"_  she moaned out to the man in between her legs.

He slowly removed her panties, he leaned down blowing cool air against her hot pussy, she shivered, he rubbed his fingers against her wet flesh, gathering some of her juices, he sucked on his fingers groaning at how delicious she tasted. He licked up the length of her slit before diving in. Robin couldn’t decipher which was hotter: Watching Graham eat Regina out or seeing Regina writher above their friend.

Regina’s hands quickly entangled themselves into Graham’s hair pulling, he hissed, _“Careful Madam Mayor.”_  he said before returning back to his task at hand.

_"Graham?"_  Regina questioned.

Robin took off the blindfold, _“Happy birthday Regina.”_  he told her before he kissed her.

Graham sucked on her clit, making her moan into Robin’s mouth. He sat up slightly before he shoved two fingers inside her, Robin reached down, rubbing her clit roughly,  _"Come on Gina, cum on Graham’s fingers."_

He bit the exposed skin of her neck and collarbone. Regina’s muscles started clenching around Graham’s fingers. She came hard; Graham helped her ride out her orgasm. He came up and kissed her, letting her taste herself on his tongue. Regina moaned tasting herself and a taste that was entirely Graham. Graham broke their kiss and leaned over to kiss Robin. Robin was shocked, but quickly fell into it.

_“This is so sexy.”_  Regina told them as the men shared one more quick kiss. They nodded in agreement.

_"Lay down Graham."_  Robin said.

Graham laid down on the bed next to Regina, she crawled in between his legs; she quickly removed the remaining clothes he had on, as Robin removed his own. She teased his cock; pumping her hand around it. After a few pumps Regina’s mouth replaces her hand. Graham groaned as Regina bobbed up and down on his cock. He glanced down at her, her eyes catch his. Robin placed himself behind her, grabbing her hips and slowly thrusting into her. They both moaned. Graham thrusted upward into Regina’s mouth, she relaxed her throat to take him deeper. He moaned out, hands tangling in her hair keeping her head in place. Regina’s mouth felt amazing. He stroked her head encouraging letting her know she was blowing his mind, he felt himself about to cum and tried to pull Regina away but she stayed in place.

_“Regina.”_ Graham moaned out.

Robin’s pace increased, Regina moaned around Graham’s cock; causing him to groan more. Robin groaned at the sensation of Regina’s muscles clenching around his dick. He snaked his arm around her; his fingers finding her clit. He rubbed the bundle of nerves in tempo of his thrusts.

_“I’m coming!”_ Graham groaned. He released his seed inside of Regina’s mouth; which she swallowed. He sat up; his hands fondled Regina’s breasts.   

She threw her head back in pleasure. She thrusted back against Robin in hopes of speeding up his orgasm so he could come with her.

_“Robin; I nee-need you to-ooh come with me.”_ She moaned.

“I’m ready when you are my love.” He rasped.

Regina came undone as her orgasm washed over her; Robin following quickly behind her. He slowly thrusted helping them ride their orgasms out.  Robin pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Graham with Regina in between them.

_“Thank you.”_  Regina told Robin; she leaned over to kiss him, _“This was the best birthday gift I've received.”_  she rolled over and kissed Graham.

_“Thank you two for letting me share this experience, truth be told I've always wanted to know how you two were in bed.”_ He said truthfully.

The three of them shared a laugh then curled up against each other to get some much needed rest.

 


End file.
